


Something New

by Supreme_Overlord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Overlord/pseuds/Supreme_Overlord
Summary: Love is a game of tug and war. You push and you pull and Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> -written for Baekhyun's birthday.  
> -Thank you for checking it out and Hope you'll enjoy it  
> -cross-posted on AFF

**1\. "Nothing last foreve** r"

 

Baekhyun sat on the bed as he stared blankly at the white walls before him. He could feel the dried tears on his cheeks, almost crusty and he winced when he moved the muscles on his face. The room was dimly lit except for the night light hanging above the bed. He brought down his legs from where he tucked them under his thighs and gasped when he felt blood rushing down in them.

  
He was thinking…searching for reasons, any reason…at least one for him to stay. But his mind told him that there were none. Not even one.  
Instead it pointed out all the reasons for him to leave. The number of nights he spent alone on that bed, the meals made for two in which one would always ended up in the trash can, the burn in his throat and the pain in his head. He looked down at his small wrists where the marks from the ropes were still purple from the night before and the bruises on his skin were still fresh and stinging.

  
The events of the previous night burnt at the back of his mind, Chanyeol’s hot and throbbing cock inside his swollen hole, the tight rope binding both his arms to the bed post, how his screams were muffled by the scarf wrapping across his swollen and bruised lips, the teeth marks all over his body, Chanyeol’s movements which were heavy and devoid of grace, the pressing of fingers deep and bruising his skin.

  
He shouldn’t feel guilty at all, not when he hadn’t happy in that place for quite some time. He shouldn’t feel guilty of leaving the two years he had spent there, he shouldn’t feel guilty about leaving the man who brought nothing but pain to him.  
Heaving a sigh, he got up from his position and grabbed the duffle bag beside him. He placed the handle on his left shoulder and dragged his wheely suitcase with his right hand.

  
**2\. "I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say. No more Ace to play."**

  
But like always, something had to go wrong because when he reached the living room, the front door of the apartment opened and Chanyeol walked in. He didn’t say anything when Baekhyun told him he was leaving. He didn’t say anything even when he showed his bruises and screamed at him for being a shitty and an abusive boyfriend. He remained passive even when he threw the promise ring given by him which rolled on the floor and stopped next to his polished shoes.

  
But because Baekhyun wasn’t a saint either and what Chanyeol said stopped him on his tracks.

  
“He’s waiting for you downstairs”

  
Baekhyun then felt like crying and the anger in him was gone in the blink of an eye because Chanyeol knew. All these times he thought they were being careful but still the giant knew how he’s fucking another man behind his back.

  
“I know for a fact that the giant purple hickey below your left ear isn’t mine”

  
Baekhyun’s breath was knocked out of his lungs because this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to find out about his affair and that the other man was waiting for him downstairs. He was supposed to believe that everything was his fault and that Baekhyun was guilt free.

  
“I wouldn’t have done it if you'd treat me right”

  
But that statement didn’t even sound right in his own ears and he couldn’t stop sobbing even when after he was seated safely on Kai’s passenger seat, even when Kai asked him what's wrong and embraced him in a comforting hug. He didn’t want to feel guilty but that wasn’t possible because his sin was just equal with Chanyeol…or maybe even more.

  
                                                                       **3\. "** **Maybe if I tell myself enough..maybe if I do…I’ll get over you"**

  
Baekhyun had always thought he would be free if he left Chanyeol. But the reality was just the opposite because he felt trapped more than ever. Their happy memories still rang at the back of his mind and he often imagined it was Chanyeol who was ramming inside of him instead of Kai. Kai whom he met at a nightclub on his and Chanyeol’s third anniversary six months ago was a tall guy with the body of a model and sexy tanned skin. Because Chanyeol was busy and had chosen his work over his boyfriend as always and Baekhyun just wanted to be loved that night, he had spent it with his ass up as Kai pounded his asshole in the club’s fancy private booth with no sense of guilt in his mind.

He should’ve known better than to continue it. He should’ve just stopped it at that instead of constantly meeting the guy in his apartment for intense fucking sessions and pillow talks.

  
Most importantly, he should’ve known that Chanyeol had turned into a monster as he portrayed in hi revolted and twisted mind only after he started seeing the tanned male. Maybe he was ignorant of his boyfriend too, maybe he was too busy blaming him for what he was doing behind his back. Maybe he just wanted to free himself from guilt.

  
Chanyeol maybe full of laws, but Baekhyun wasn’t a saint either.

  
_“I’m in no way going to justify my actions but Baekhyun, you should’ve realized it. Abuse you say? That was my way of claiming you. I knew we were drifting apart but my job is as important as you and I wanted to remind you who you belonged to..”_

Chanyeol had told him with empty eyes. And it was true as he later realized, because Chanyeol had started going rough on him after he and Kai started their fucking frenzy.

  
_“I knew you were fucking him….I knew everything from the beginning. Who do you think was the one who came and took you home from that club?”_

  
_“It wasn’t a pleasant experience to see your boyfriend stark naked with cum on his body and another naked man beside him”_

Baekhyun had thought it was Kai who brought him home when he magically woke up in their own bed the next morning but it turned out it was Chanyeol. He often cried because guilt was eating him alive from the inside. No matter how much he tried to justify his actions, it wasn’t possible because there were no plausible reasons for how he became a cheating whore.

  
_“You said you’re lonely Baekhyun? But what about me? I rarely get to see you but I knew I love you and would do anything for you…”_

The words still rang loud and clear in his ears and he closed his eyes as if that was going to ease the pain in his chest.

  
                                                                                  **4** **. "** **I don’t have a choice but I'd still choose you."**

  
Baekhyun was unhappy with Chanyeol. But he was miserable without him. His and Kai’s relationship had started deteriorating a month after he started living with the tanned male, a month after he left Chanyeol. But what was he expecting? To have a happily ever after in a relationship built on nothing but lies and betrayal?

  
Chanyeol might be careless with Baekhyun. But Baekhyun betrayed him.

  
The tipping point came in the third month when Kai often came home smelling like strange colognes and someone else’s name in the tip of his tongue.

  
“Just because you fucking cheated on your boyfriend doesn’t mean I am cheating!”

  
Baekhyun could always tell when someone’s a liar because he was one too. So he packed his bag and left for Bucheon because he just wanted to be loved…and there was not a single soul who could love him in the big city of Seoul.

  
                                                            **5\. "I will always have a cross to wear, but the bolt reminds me I was there"**

 

 Baekhyun used to think he was someone’s dream, someone’s happily after. Maybe he was supposed to be but he himself ruined everything. Maybe he deserved everything that had happened to him because ‘we reap what we sow’ after all.

  
He wanted to call Chanyeol and ask how he’d been…ask if he missed the smaller at some point too because Baekhyun did. The giant’s number was often tapped on by his fingers, sometimes even as far as composing texts but they were never sent because he was never brave enough.

  
_“You can leave Baekhyun….but don’t ever come back”_

Those were the last words from the giant and Baekhyun wished he could’ve seen Chanyeol’s face when he said them but Chanyeol had presented only his back. Before he used to think Chanyeol was a monster, but he was the one who pushed the taller to be one.

  
Maybe he was the monster after all.

  
Life in Bucheon was calm, too serene for his liking but he found himself basking in the comfort of his mother who would stoke his hair lovingly.

  
“You’re not a bad person Hyunnie…..You just made bad decisions”

  
His mother said when he cried and told her what he had done to Chanyeol.

  
“You can always ask for forgiveness. But you mustn’t do it again. There’s only too much pain a heart can take”

  
He knew his mother was always wise but why was he afraid to trust her?

 

**6\. "These hands had to let it go free and this love came back to me"**

  
He came back to Seoul two months later, five months after he left Chanyeol. He rented a small apartment with the help of his family and resumed his job as a freelanceing graphic-designer. The ring that he had thrown at Chanyeol’s feet adorned his finger once again.

  
_“I don’t want this either. You can keep it or sell it or throw it away for all I care. But not in this house where I could see it again”_

Chanyeol had said as he gave the ring back to him that night, just before he walked out of the door.

  
As much as he wanted to see the taller, he was scared because Chanyeol had made it clear he didn’t want to see him again. Nights were spent tossing and turning and days were spent hoping an

d wishing because there were so many chances of him running into the taller. He had purposefully chosen an apartment a few blocks away from his and Chanyeol’s after all.  
Like all things cliché and predictable, he ran into Chanyeol at Starbuck’s one morning but was blatantly ignored, not even few seconds were spared at him and Chanyeol looked away and went ahead as if he never loved Baekhyun at any poin

t in his life. But Baekhyun was desperate because he understood everything now, how Chanyeol’s love was enough for him and that he would do anything to feel it again.  
After being ignored by the taller for the fifth time, Baekhyun’s desperation turned into determination and he eventually pulled the taller in an empty alley and begged for forgiveness. But even his tears and honest pleas didn’t sway the taller and he was left alone, sobbing to his heart’s content. But he didn’t give up there, not when he destroyed himself and Chanyeol was his only saving grace.

So he started sending texts after texts of how much sorry he was, how much in love he was still with the taller and that he would never leave again, even if he was pushed away. Chanyeol never replied but Baekhyun didn’t give up.

  
                                                                                  **7\. "** **I promise I’ll take you home."**

  
Baekhyun still kept in touch with some of their friends. They knew everything because Baekhyun came clean to all of them. They were disappointed in him but they quickly got over it. So when he was being invited to a club by Kyungsoo, he was quick to respond positively because he needed to unwind. Being cooped up in his apartment and crying over someone wasn’t the ideal way to spend his life. He needed his breaks too.

  
But when Chanyeol walked in and acted like he wasn’t there, Baekhyun broke down. He bit his bottom lip as he was directed pitying glances from their friends. Chanyeol didn’t talk at all because he was always quiet, always keeping things to himself. But Chanyeol wasn’t blind and he didn’t even spare a glance at him, opting to stare at the dance floor or anything that wasn’t Baekhyun.

  
He excused himself and ran out of the back door and that’s where he sat down on the cold pavement and broke down in sobs. He cried for the happy memories that was still clear in his mind, he cried for the love he let slipped between his fingers, he cried for Chanyeol and his anger towards him, he cried for himself because he was a terrible human being, he cried because he wanted to be loved. He cried because he wanted Chanyeol to love him again.

  
A hand grasped his shoulder hauling him up and he was crushed again a warm chest. He was confused and halted his pitiful sobs for a moment because it happened so suddenly. But then the familiar smell of citrus and something unique that only belonged to a particular someone wafted into his nose and he broke down all over again.

  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry..”

  
He chanted between sobs as he clung onto Chanyeol for dear life and the taller rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him. After his sobs were reduced to small whimpers he drew himself back and looked at the face of someone he dreamed for so long. Chanyeol looked back at him…really looked back at him with longing in his eyes and he traced the features of the handsome man with nimble fingers.

  
                                                                     **8.** **"** **I want my ‘happily ever after’, but only if it’s with you."**

  
Chanyeol’s thrusts were relentless and precise and Baekhyun moaned when the blunt tip of the taller’s cock repeatedly hit his prostate. His hole was slicked and slippery with lube and some semen from which the taller had cum earlier were dripping on the sheets. His stomach were painted with whites from his own but he didn’t care.

  
“More Chanyeol..”

  
He gasped out because he needed to feel all of Chanyeol. What happened on the last time they had fucked was forgotten because his lips were not bleeding nor stinging but rather tingling from the taller’s kisses. Instead of ropes tied to his wrists, Chanyeol’s hands were wrapped tightly around them. Instead of teeth marks and bruises, Chanyeol left kittenish licks and feathery kisses on his skin. Instead of degrading and shaming words and phrases, the words ‘I love you’ were chanted out from Chanyeol’s mouth all night long. And Baekhyun was always quick to respond with ‘I love you more’.

  
When they both came down from their high, Baekhyun offered his mouth to the taller who claimed it without hesitation because Baekhyun was his and only his to take. When the taller’s tongue entered his mouth and his cock softened inside of him, Baekhyun realized that they didn’t have to continue where they left off.

  
Instead they could start something new.


End file.
